Echanges, rencontres, et emmerdes
by Kuuromyu
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen, les Arrancar sont finalement en vie. Après avoir passé un accord avec la Soul Society, des Arrancar se retrouvent au Sereitei, et des Shinigami squattent à Las Noches. Mais... Qui dit que tout va bien se passer ? Surtout lorsqu'une naine albinos décide de n'en faire qu'à se tête.


Argh ! M'y voilà ! J'ai enfin osé poster ! 0.0

Bon, du calme, on respire... Bref : salut à tous !

Je vous préviens, je n'ai encore jamais posté quoi que ce soit, et là, je stress à mort. Je ne vous demanderez pas d'être indulgents : je tiens absolument à savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris !

A savoir : j'écris, et je corrige mes fautes moi-même... Ouiiiiiii, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout !

Donc... J'ai décidé d'écrire sur Bleach, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je suis encore novice dans l'écriture, alors j'espère que ça ira quand même...

**Titre :** Echanges, rencontres, et emmerdement.

**Disclaimer :** J'ai séquestré et menacé Tite Kubo, mais rien à faire... Tout appartient à notre seul maître, cité plus tôt. Seikyo et Kyoma sont les seuls à m'appartenir.

**Rated :** T, je pense, pour le langage... Y'a aussi un peu de sang, un peu de torture mentale, donc... C'est à vos risques et périls !

**Genre :** Romance/ Tentative d'humour foireux.

**Warning :** Attention ! Présence de Yaoi ! Homophobes, inutile de rester plantés là comme des piquets de tomates, y'a rien à voir...

**Pairing :** Nombreux couples, Yaoi et hétéro.

Voilà, donc, ça, c'est fait...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

La jeune Arrancar soupira pour la énième fois, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle joua avec une fine mèche de cheveux blanche, ornée de violet, que la lune du Hueco Mundo rendait éclatante. Un vent léger venait caresser doucement son visage légèrement colorée. Elle fixait l'horizon des dunes de sable blanches, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient **vivants** !

Ça faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'Aizen avait perdu. Elle avait été l'une des rares Arrancar à survivre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas participé à cette effroyable guerre. Désintéressée du sujet, elle s'était exilée avec son frère loin de Las Noches, dès l'arrivée d'Aizen. Ce fut une dure épreuve pour elle, qui s'entendait si bien avec les autres Arrancar, tout comme son frère.

Et puis, la guerre avait éclatée. Tous les Arrancar avait été tués les uns après les autres. Elle en avait terriblement voulut à Aizen, pour s'être servit de ses amis comme de simples pions à sacrifier. Après ça, elle s'était sentie affreusement seule, jusqu'au moment où elle **les** avait retrouvés. Blessés, certes, mais en vie. Tous les Arrancar ayant perdu la vie durant la guerre les opposant aux Shinigami avaient finalement ressuscité.

Et maintenant, même après 4 mois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Sortant la jeune fille de sa rêverie, on toqua à la porte. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ?

Elle se leva paresseusement de son siège, s'approcha de la porte, et se figea devant. Elle patienta quelques secondes, les bras croisés. Seul le tapotement régulier de son doigt sur son bras se mêlait au silence presque religieux qui s'était installé. Au bout d'un moment, une voix masculine se fit entendre à travers la porte.

-Arrête ça, Seikyo. Je sais très bien que tu es derrière cette porte. Et si tu ne tiens pas à faire des réparations, ouvre.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, et déverrouilla la porte. La jeune fille afficha un micro-sourire en voyant la tignasse rouge et les yeux dorés de son frère. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'encadrement, et cingla, sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kyoma ? T'as passé l'âge de dormir avec quelqu'un, tu sais ?

-Cesse de plaisanter, imbécile, rétorqua-t-il, sombre.

La froideur du jeune Arrancar étonna l'albinos, qui haussa les sourcils.

-On a un problème, compléta-t-il.

Intriguée, elle se redressa et lança en regard inquiet au jeune homme.

-Comment ça ? Quel genre de problème ?

L'écarlate tourna les talons, et dit en s'éloignant :

-Un problème qui répond au nom de « Shinigami ».

Le cœur de la jeune Arrancar manqua plusieurs battements. Comment ça, « Shinigami » ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas leur déclarer une nouvelle guerre ? Pas après qu'ils aient décidé de vivre tranquillement, loin des combats et des guerres, tout de même ?

Seikyo resta un moment figée dans l'encadrement, paniquée par ce que venait de lui annoncer l'écarlate. Elle frappa rageusement le mur de son poing, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Kyoma.

x.0.X.0.x

Seikyo passait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. A ce moment là, elle aurait voulut avoir la capacité de pouvoir fusionner avec le sol. Pas de chance pour elle, c'était impossible...

Franchement, dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Il y avait 2 semaines de cela, les Shinigami étaient venus au Hueco Mundo. L'Espada s'était présentée à eux, certains sur leur garde, d'autres étaient retenus de force pour ne pas sauter au cou des Dieux de la Mort. Mais contre toute attente, ces derniers n'étaient pas là pour faire la guerre. Bien au contraire, même... Ils étaient venus dans le but de signer un traité de paix ! Qui l'eut cru ? Les Arrancar présents en étaient restés bouche-bée, et certains étaient même partis dans un fou-rire intenable. Bien sûr, au début, les Espada avaient catégoriquement refusé. Mais après 1 semaine de réflexion, ils avaient finalement accepté, voyant là une chance de se faire de nouveaux alliés de marque.

Seulement, c'était la seconde partie qui gênait fortement l'albinos. Les Shinigami et les Arrancar avaient passé un accord : La Soul Society enverrait des Shinigami à Las Noches, et vice versa.

Et comme par hasard, elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans la portion d'Arrancar en route pour la Soul Society ! Put*** de Karma !

L'albinos ragea contre ses supérieurs et les idées tordues de la Soul Society, et suivit le groupe en grommelant. Avec tout ça, elle avait été séparée de son frère, qui lui, était resté à Las Noches. Evidemment, ils pouvaient toujours rester en contact, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré pouvoir rester au Hueco Mundo. Surtout vu l'accueil que leur avait offert les Shinigami de la Soul Society ! Une grande partie des Shinigami et des Arrancar s'étaient clairement retenus de se sauter à la gorge. D'autres s'en foutaient complètement, un peu comme elle. Mais il fallait avouer que réceptionner des regards méprisants et hautains devenait clairement chiant à supporter.

Seikyo se massa l'arrête du nez, essayant de contenir ses pulsions.

« Génial, on est bien parti, avec ça..., se plaignit mentalement la jeune fille. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention, et rentra dans quelqu'un. Son front heurta durement le menton de cette personne, et elle poussa un léger glapissement, se reculant vivement.

-Désolée... J'regardais pas où j'allais...

Seikyo leva la tête, et fit face à un homme aux cheveux blonds, coupés au carré et lui arrivant aux épaules, et aux yeux marron. Il portait l'uniforme des Shinigami, accompagné d'un long manteau blanc et d'une sorte d'écharpe autour du coup.

Il haussa les épaules, et dit en passant nonchalamment à côté d'elle :

-T'avais qu'à regarder d'vant...

Une veine fit son apparition sur la tempe de la jeune fille, et elle se retourna vivement pour se mettre à brailler :

-J'me suis excusée ! Ca ne suffit pas, peut-être ? Et si tu m'es rentrée dedans, ça veut dire que toi non plus, tu ne regardais pas où tu allais !

Le blond se retourna, et lui lança un regard agacé.

-T'es vachement bruyante, comme fille.

Une seconde veine s'invita, et l'albinos, manquant cruellement de patience, se jeta sur le blond. Elle fut retenue par le col, et tirée en arrière. Seikyo tomba douloureusement sur le sol, et poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque son coxis rencontra les dalles. La blandinette releva vigoureusement la tête, prête à beugler sur celui qui lui avait fait subir ça, mais retint tout commentaire en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Le Primera soupira bruyamment, excédé, et lui dit :

-On est là pour faire la paix. Si tu te mets déjà à hurler sur un Capitaine, pas sûr que ça finisse bien...

Un des nombreux points positifs de Kyoma était sa faculté à s'entendre avec tout le monde. Par son caractère paresseux et légèrement je-m'en-foutiste, il en était venu à très bien s'entendre avec Starrk. Et par l'intermédiaire de l'écarlate, la jeune Arrancar en était venue à faire sa connaissance.

Seikyo alla pour répliquer, mais se tétanisa.

-« Capitaine » ? répéta-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Le brun hocha la tête, et Seikyo tourna lentement la sienne, pour constater, horrifiée, que le grand manteau blanc du blond correspondait au haori des Capitaines.

-Oups... Boulette..., conclut-elle en se frottant nerveusement la tête, avant de se relever en vitesse. Mais j'm'en fous, 'l'avait qu'à regarder où il allait !

L'Espada soupira, alors que le blond s'éloignait, un sourire en coin plaqué au visage.

L'albinos rattrapa le groupe, et poursuivit le chemin tranquillement. Ayant déjà oublié la scène qui venait de se passer, elle tourner la tête de droite à gauche comme une enfant de 8 ans, émerveillée par la flore et l'architecture de la Soul Society.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par arriver dans une grande salle, et le groupe acheva son chemin au milieu. Bientôt, la salle fut emplie de Shinigami, ce qui inquiéta Seikyo. Elle détestait être enfermée dans une pièce avec beaucoup trop de monde autour d'elle, et là, elle était servie.

Mais en plus de ça, elle appréhendait la suite des évènements. On lui avait juste dit qu'elle resterait un moment à la Soul Society, mais en aucun cas on ne lui avait dit ce qu'elle y ferait une fois là-bas.

Et là, être entourée de Shinigami qui lui lançaient des regards dangereux ne l'aidait absolument pas à se détendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pendant quelques secondes, avant de retenir son souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, faisant taire la salle, et laissa apparaître 12 Capitaines. La jeune Arrancar déglutit, une main posée sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, et s'écria mentalement :

« Sal****** de cliché ! »

Les 12 Capitaines traversèrent la salle, et toutes les personnes présentes, Arrancar ou Shinigami, s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ils montèrent sur une espèce d'estrade, et un vieux à la longue barbe blanche claqua son... « bâton » (?) au sol, avant de prendre la parole.

Rien de bien spécial, en soit... Il ne faisait que récapituler les évènements, et avait dit que seul le Capitaine de la 11e division était absent, puisqu'il était au Hueco Mundo. Seikyo soupira longuement, ennuyée par cette réunion sans intérêt. Son passe-temps fut de détailler les différents capitaines.

Alors, dans un premier temps, on avait un vieux à l'air super chiant. Ensuite, on se tapait une espèce de naine à couettes bleues et au regard capable de réfrigérer une banquise. Next, un mec à la longue chevelure d'or bouclée, ayant l'air de se foutre totalement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Juste à côté, une femme à l'air bienveillant, mais qui en réalité semblait cacher une personnalité terrifiante. Ensuuuuiiiiite, Mister j'te-rentre-dedans-et-j'm'excuse-pas. Et puis, on a aussi le droit à un congelo' sur pattes. Bah oui, faut toujours des Bad Boys...

Après, un géant avec un cageot sur la tête.

« 'L'a pas dû être gâté à la naissance, celui-là..., pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. »

Après, on avait un type ressemblant plus à un violeur en série qu'à autre chose. Oui, mesdemoiselles, un type au chapeau de paille et au manteau rose à fleurs, à l'air baba-cool et au regard de drogué à l'extasy, c'est sûrement un pédophile...

Donc, on poursuit avec un mec tout droit sortit d'un Rambo. Après, un môme pas plus grand qu'un bonzaï. Suivant... Et là, un type à la tronche pas possible et non homologuée, digne des plus grands WTF de l'Univers. Sérieusement... C'était quoi, ce truc ? C'était humain, au moins ?

Et on finit avec le seul qui semble à peu près « normal ». Un type aux longs cheveux blancs. Mouais... Mis à part le fait qu'il tentait de cracher ses poumons sur l'estrade, il devait être normal...

Après cette courte occupation, elle fut obligée de se reconcentrer sur le monologue du vieux, qu'elle écouta d'une oreille distraite. Le seul problème, c'était que le vieux parlait, parlait, parlait, parlait et parlait à en endormir un type sous caféine en 30 secondes chrono. Plus le temps passé, et plus elle avait envie de s'ouvrir la gorge sur des morceaux de verre brisés. Elle n'écoutait plus ce que disait le Capitaine, et même Starrk se faisait violence pour ne pas s'endormir.

Cependant, son cerveau réussi à capter une certaine phrase, qui tout de suite, l'intéressa.

-...les Arrancars présents seront placés dans différentes divisions...

Aussitôt, elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. De **quoi** ? Elle allait être placée dans une division, perdant ainsi des chances de se retrouver en compagnie d'autres Arrancar ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses derniers espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'un autre gars à moustache commença à éparpiller les Arrancars dans les divisions. Elle entendait les noms de ses compagnons défiler sans vraiment y faire attention, toujours sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que le vieux arrive au sien.

-Kuroshiki Seikyo, 5e Division.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le Capitaine de la 5e, ce qui l'angoissa d'autant plus. Pourvu qu'elle ne tombe pas sur ce malade à la tronche non-réglementaire... Ni dans celle du vieux, et encore moins dans celles de la naine aux couettes bleues ou de cet espèce de réfrigérateur sur pattes. Mais par pitié, qu'elle ne tombe pas sur ce blond au sourire bizarre qu'elle avait tamponnait quelques minutes plus tôt...

La séance prit fin lorsque le 1er Commandant refrappa le sol, et d'après ce qu'avait retenu la jeune fille, seuls Starrk et Lilynette étaient libres d'aller où bon leur semblait.

Tout le monde sortit, et évidemment, le vieux leur avait le soin de se démerder pour trouver leur division tout seuls. Seikyo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle allait devoir chopper un Shinigami au hasard, et le lui demander, prenant au passage le risque de se faire couper le bras.

Son regard se posa sur une fille assez petite, brune et munie d'un chignon. L'albinos soupira de soulagement. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à aller demander de l'aide à des tas de muscles au Q.I. d'un pied de chaise...

Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. La brune se retourna, et la jeune Arrancar lui demanda :

-Excuse-moi, c'est par où, la 5e division ?

La Shinigami fronça les sourcils, et l'Arrancar se recula, surprise par ce changement d'humeur. La brune la toisa du regard, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer, et elle se retint de le lui faire remarquer. Sauf que ce regard que lui balançait la naine l'incita à répliquer, mais l'autre la coupa :

-Si tu es l'Arrancar qu'on a placé dans la 5e division, je te demanderai de me vouvoyer.

Seikyo haussa un sourcil, amusée.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis la vice-capitaine de la 5e division, Hinamori Momo. En tant que simple officier, à présent, tu me dois le respect.

La jeune Arrancar leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-elle donc maudite, pour se mettre tous les Shinigami qu'elle croisait à dos ?

Elle baissa la tête, et ravala sa fierté.

-Désolée de vous avoir manqué de respect, _Fukutaicho_...

L'autre ne répondit pas, et lui tourna le dos en balançant un rapide :

-Suis-moi, Arrancar.

Seikyo se retint de l'égorger vive. Ça, c'était presque du racisme... Est-ce que elle l'avait appelée « Shinigami » ? Non, elle avait même fait l'effort d'abdiquer sans ronchonner ! Et tout ce qu'elle récoltait, c'était **ça** ?

Elle suivit longuement la naine brune, jusqu'à arriver à la 5e division. L'albinos ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant d'avantage à essayer de percer un trou dans la tête du lieutenant de la 5e division en la regardant. Elle ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsqu'elle vit la brunette se courber respectueusement.

-_Taicho_...

Intéressée, Seikyo leva la tête, histoire de voir qui était son nouveau Capitaine. Elle se figea, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle reconnu la tignasse blonde du Capitaine rentre-dedans.

« Oh, non... »

Elle vit que le blond la fixait, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il attendait quelque chose, évidemment. Elle sentit un coup au niveau du tibia, et comprit qu'l fallait qu'elle s'incline à son tour. Un sourire ironique se forma au coin de ses lèvres. C'était un mauvais rêve... Que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle faisait simplement un cauchemar !

Un deuxième coup la ramena de force sur terre, et elle pesta contre cette morveuse qui se faisait un malin plaisir à lui donner des coups. Prenant sur elle, elle s'exécuta, forcée à la tâche. Elle pouvait sentir le regard amusé de son nouveau Capitaine peser sur elle, et ça l'insupportée au plus haut point. Son irritation ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire provenant du blond.

« Ce mec se paye ma tête ! »

-Putain de Karma foireux..., souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Elle se redressa sans plus de formalités, et eut une horrible envie de mettre son poing dans la tronche de cet imbécile qui la regardait en souriant ironiquement, secoué d'un léger rire. Elle se retint, se remémorant les mots de Starrk.

« Ici pour paix, pas s'énerver..., tenta-t-elle de se calmer. »

-Kuroshiki Seikyo...

La concernée releva la tête, et vit la brunette lui lancer un regard noir, avant de poursuivre.

-Tu es la seule Arrancar à avoir été placée dans la 5e division. Jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, tu seras sous le commandement principal du Capitaine Hirako, du mien, et ainsi que celui de tous tes supérieurs. Est-ce claire ?

La jeune Arrancar se crut maudite. D'abord, elle bousculait, puis hurlait sur un mec, qui se trouve être son nouveau Capitaine, elle se retrouve séparée du reste des Arrancar, et enfin, pour une raison inconnue, elle se fait détester par une espèce de grognasse brune, sa nouvelle vice-capitaine. Vraiment, que du bonheur...

Momo attrapa un Shinigami qui passait, et lui dit :

-Montre-lui ses quartiers.

Il s'inclina, et Seikyo le suivit en grommelant. Au moment où elle passa devant Hinamori, celle-ci chuchota à son adresse :

-Même si au fond, un placard à balais aurait suffit, pour quelqu'un de ton espèce.

L'albinos écarquilla les yeux, et se fit violence pour ne pas pendre cette gamine avec ses tripes. Comment pouvait-elle...? Autant, qu'elle l'insulte elle, elle n'y voyait aucun problème. Mais là, c'était tous les Arrancar qu'elle insultait, et son frère au passage. Et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

Elle suivit silencieusement l'officier, et entra dans une chambre qu'il lui désigna. Elle détailla rapidement la pièce, et lâcha un bref :

-Merci...

L'autre ne répondit pas, et fila sans plus tarder. Seikyo roula des yeux et jeta son sac sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit une porte, et s'approcha d'un vieux lit solitaire au milieu d'une pièce tout aussi vide que la précédente. L'albinos voulut s'y asseoir, mais elle passa au travers, et se retrouva le cul à terre, et les jambes suspendues à la planche du lit.

Essayant de garder son calme, elle se massa lentement les tempes. Elle essaya aussi de canaliser toute la colère et la haine qu'elle accumulée envers le lieutenant de la 5e division, car c'était à cause d'elle, à tous les coups.

L'Arrancar entendit soudain un fou rire derrière elle, et se tourna la tête. Une veine s'invita sur sa tempe en voyant l'énergumène se bidonner sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Arrête de te marrer comme une baleine, Ggio... Tu m'soûles...

La Fraccion de Barragan cessa de rire après quelques minutes, et entra dans les nouveaux quartiers de la jeune fille.

-Comment t'as fais ton compte ? demanda-t-il, se retenant visiblement de rire.

-Je me suis mise à dos la vice-capitaine de ma nouvelle division. Mais apparemment, elle ne m'aimait déjà pas avant... Vu que le drap était tendu comme un string, j'ai pas vu qu'il n'y avait pas de matelas en dessous, et je me suis lamentablement vautrée, vu que les lattes ont aussi mystérieusement disparu, résuma-t-elle, mauvaise. Et arrête de pouffer, ou je te fais sauter la tête avec une spatule en bois ! menaça l'albinos, hors d'elle.

Le brun cessa immédiatement de rire. Il savait très bien qu'elle en était tout à fait capable. Son sadisme dépassait de loin celui de Nnoitra et de Grimmjow mélangés, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer.

La jeune Arrancar soupira, et se releva. Elle sortit de la « chambre », Ggio sur les talons, et se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil miteux. Le brun sembla hésiter un moment à s'asseoir, et Seikyo roula des yeux.

-C'est bon, de ce côté-là, ça va !

La Fraccion n'insista pas, et prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il, visiblement très intéressé par les malheurs de la nouvelle recrue de la 5e division.

La concernée leva la tête, souffla, et entama son récit.

-Pour bien commencer, je rentre dans quelqu'un, et je me mets à lui gueuler dessus, avant de me rendre compte que c'est un Capitaine. Ensuite, on me place dans une division où je me retrouve, comme par hasard, seule. Après, je découvre que la vice-capitaine de ma nouvelle division est une véritable vipère, qui m'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et pour terminer, le Capitaine de la 5e division n'est autre que le Capitaine que j'ai tamponné ! Et en plus, ce crétin se fout continuellement de ma gueule ! Faut vraiment que je sois maudite pour avoir une telle poisse !

Le brun grimaça légèrement, et elle lui demanda :

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe, de ton côté ?

Immédiatement, la mine de l'Arrancar se décomposa, ce qui inquiéta l'albinos.

-Euh... Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire..., fit-il, sombre.

L'air abattu de Ggio lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur sa situation.

-Laisse-moi deviner : t'es tombé sur la 2e division ?

À la tête que tira son ami, Seikyo comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

-La poisse..., conclut-elle dans une grimace.

-Et c'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama le brun. Cette femme est une véritable tortionnaire ! Elle me martyrise à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion ! C'est limite si elle ne me fait pas dormir dans un placard !

-Oh ? Étrange coïncidence... Hinamori à eu la même idée que ton nouveau Capitaine, ironisa-t-elle.

Ggio lui envoya un regard dangereux, auquel elle répondit par un air indifférent. Ce genre de regard était inutile avec elle, et il le savait.

-Je ne suis que sous les ordres de Barragan-sama. Jamais je n'obéirai à cette malade. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui n'es pas une Fraccion.

La jeune fille ne releva pas, et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, alors que la Fraccion se levait. Elle lui lança un regard intéressé, alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit.

-Je me magne de rentrer à la 2e division. 'Pas vraiment envie de me frotter à cette espèce de furie aux couettes bleues...

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, et Seikyo poussa un long soupire de fatigue. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, ce qui lui attira une grimace. Le plafond était fissuré, le papier-peint déchiré, le sol troué, la poussière recouvraient le sol d'environ 3 centimètres, il y avait visiblement une fuite d'eau dans le plafond, malgré le temps magnifique à l'extérieur, et le peu de meubles qui décoraient la pièce étaient bouffés par les mites.

-Y'a du boulot, constata-t-elle, la mine déconfite.

x.0.X.0.x

Un officier de la 5e division s'approchait lentement des quartiers de l'Arrancar. En réalité, il était un peu effrayé. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, les Arrancar étaient des êtres vils, perfides, violents, brusques, etc. Et là, il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille, ou un homme. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas forcément très fort non plus.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de l'Arrancar, il se figea, ravalant difficilement sa salive, et toqua doucement à la porte. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de chute sur le sol, suivit d'une flopée de jurons, prononcés par une voix brusque, mais indéniablement féminine. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui dans un grincement lugubre, qui glaça le sang du jeune homme. La pièce était sombre, et on n'y voyait rien. Pas même l'Arrancar sensé s'y trouver.

D'un coup, un bras sortit de la pénombre, et se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte avec force, poing fermé. L'officier recula de quelques pas, surpris. Une tignasse blanche sortit à son tour de l'obscurité, et la jeune fille leva son visage empoussiéré vers l'homme.

-C'est pour quoi ? J'étais en pleine séance de torture, là..., fit-elle mollement.

L'autre ne répondit pas, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés. C'était quoi, ça ? Lui qui avait peur de se faire tuer par un tas de muscles géant, sanguinaire et sans pitié, se retrouvait face à une naine presque squelettique, mesurant à peine 1.65 m, et au comportement je-m'en-foutiste ? Là, il était sonné.

Seikyo haussa un sourcil devant l'air choqué de l'homme. Elle lui attrapa le visage entre les mains, et le secoua vivement.

-Allô ? Y'a quelqu'uuuuuunnnnn ?

L'officier reconnecta ses neurones, et se dégagea de l'emprise infernale de l'albinos.

-On vous demande à la salle d'entraînement de la 11e division. Vos capacités en combats vont être jugées par les officiers de la 5e division.

Seikyo fronça un sourcil et s'appuya d'avantage contre le mur.

-Hein ? Mais j'suis fatiguée, moi ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est de dégager 3 centimètres de poussière en l'espace de 6 minutes top chrono, mais...

Elle fit une pause, et souffla bruyamment.

-Et de toute façon, je n'sais même pas où elle se situe, cette salle d'entraînement...

-Je suis ici dans ce but. Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusque là-bas.

L'albinos pesta intérieurement, et rentra dans ses quartiers en balançant un rapide :

-Deux secondes !

Elle ressortit une vingtaine de secondes après.

-Je ferme les fenêtres, on sait jamais, pour la poussière...

Tragique épisode d'une vie que voilà... L'homme la regarda un moment sans rien dire, et demanda finalement :

-Vous êtes prête ?

-Ouaip ! Au fait : oublie le vouvoiement, ça m'mets mal à l'aise..., dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris. Il la regarda partir quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-C'est de l'autre côté...

Elle se retourna vivement en pestant une nouvelle fois.

-Putain de Karma !

x.0.X.0.x

Là, tout de suite, Seikyo aurait voulu devenir invisible. Elle était au milieu d'une salle, entourée de Shinigami qui essayaient de la tuer du regard. Pas de chance pour eux, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Troublant le silence pesant du dojo, une personne fit son entrée dans la salle, et tous les Shinigami s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Sauf l'Arrancar, qui attira immédiatement l'attention du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard hautain empli de mépris, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

-C'est toi, l'Arrancar de notre division ?

Il afficha à un sourire ironique, et dit :

-Magnifique ! Nous avons hérité d'un insecte !

Seikyo ne releva pas, et laissa l'autre poursuivre, son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage à l'idée de casser le nez de cet idiot.

-T'étais la Fraccion de quel Espada, toi ?

-Je ne suis pas une Fraccion, répondit-elle platement.

Le Shinigami partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, et la jeune Arrancar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es même pas assez puissante pour être une Fraccion ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de me battre contre toi ! C'est clairement inutile ! Que quelqu'un prenne ma place ! s'écria-t-il en s'adressant aux autres Shinigami.

La jeune fille se frotta l'oreille, avant de planter ses iris mauves dans ceux verts du Shinigami.

-T'es vachement bruyant, toi. Pire que moi... Et là, c'est vraiment du top niveau !

-Comment ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Tu vas voir, sale gamine ! Je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect !

En guise de provoque, elle fit des moulinets avec son poignet, et mimant de paroles. Il s'élança sur la jeune fille, qui l'évita d'un petit saut sur le côté. Elle se permit un sourire, et dit, tranchante :

-Ma foi... T'es pas bien rapide, toi...

Le Shinigami ragea, dégaina son Zanpakutô, et tenta d'en donner un coup sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle souffla et stoppa la lame d'une main sans problème, ce qui surprit son opposant. L'albinos referma ses doigts sur la lame, et s'approcha de son adversaire en lui soufflant :

-Si je ne suis pas une Fraccion, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai un niveau supérieur au leur.

Seikyo donna un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac du Shinigami, qui valsa plus loin. L'Arrancar se frotta les mains, ravie, et s'écria :

-Quelqu'un d'autre, pour la suite ?

x.0.X.0.x

Seikyo fit craquer son cou, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle sortit une montre de sa poche, souvenir du monde des humains, et grimaça.

-10 minutes pour 20 adversaires ? J'me ramollis...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et l'albinos rencontra le regard furieux de la vice-capitaine. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui maudit tout le Panthéon grec pour sa malchance désastreuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

L'Arrancar plissa les yeux, et serra les mâchoires.

« Mais quelle voix horripilante... »

-Alors ? Réponds !

-Ils voulaient tester ma force, répondit-elle sans conviction.

-Est-ce une raison pour les mettre dans cet état ? Ils sont juste bons pour rester 2 semaines à la 4e division ! s'époumona la jeune Shinigami.

Seikyo dû se faire violence pour ne pas tabasser la naine. Décidemment, elle en avait après elle, c'était pas possible autrement !

-Ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour me tuer, eux. C'est de la légitime défense, rétorqua la jeune Arrancar sur un ton sarcastique, qui eut le don d'énerver la Fukutaicho.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une présence se fit sentir derrière elle. La brunette se retourna vivement, et se courba respectueusement, alors que Seikyo roulait des yeux.

-Hirako-taicho ! Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit-elle, visiblement paniquée.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Si ses capacités doivent être jugées par la 5e division, il est normal que j'y assiste.

Il passa un bras derrière sa tête, et parcourut la pièce du regard, passant d'un officier à l'autre.

-Mais là, y'a plus grand-chose à voir...

-Navrée, dit l'albinos avec désinvolture. Ils venaient les uns derrière les autres, j'avais pas vraiment le choix...

Hinamori se redressa, lui envoya un regard noir, et la concernée lui sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je te jugerai moi-même, déclara Momo, sourcils froncés.

L'Arrancar lui adressa un regard intéressé, et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la jeune Shinigami mettre une main sur le pommeau de son Zanpakutô.

-Vous en viendriez là, _Fukutaicho_ ? demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

Pour toute réponse, elle dégaina son Zanpakutô, et se jeta sur l'albinos, qui dégaina le sien. Il avait une lame noire, dégradée horizontalement vers le blanc, la garde était faite d'arabesques noires, le pommeau était argenté, entouré d'un ruban indigo, et une longue chaîne blanche y était attachée.

Seikyo para sans problème l'offensive de lieutenant, qui en resta bouche-bée. Cette fille avait le niveau d'un vice-capitaine ?

Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandit à nouveau, et elle assena un coup de genou dans les côtes de la brune, qui évita souplement l'offensive. Elle se prit la paume de l'Arrancar, et vit une étrange lumière violette se charger à son emplacement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, paralysée par la peur.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Hinamori ne sentit plus la main de Seikyo, et son champ de vision n'était plus envahi par cette inquiétante lumière mauve.

La vice-capitaine tourna légèrement la tête, pour voir l'Arrancar, à quelques mètres, en train de lui sourire.

Elle l'avait humiliée. Elle avait volontairement arrêté son Cero, et maintenant, elle la regardait en souriant.

Elle l'avait humiliée. Elle avait osé l'humilier devant son Capitaine. Ça, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais !

Hors d'elle, la brune se jeta sur la jeune Arrancar dans un hurlement de rage. Elle activa son Shikai, et envoya des boules de feu sur l'albinos, qui disparut, et réapparut dans son dos, le sabre au-dessus de sa tête. La Shinigami réagit rapidement, et para le coup. Elle pointa un bras vers le visage de Seikyo, et prononça :

-_Had__ō__ no sanj__ū__ ichi : Shakkah__ō !_

Aussitôt, une boule de feu rouge fut projetée vers l'Arrancar. Le choc produisit une explosion, et Hinamori en sortit rapidement. Elle resserra sa poigne sur le manche de Tobiume, observant attentivement la fumée grisâtre de l'explosion. Une forme finit par se dessiner, et une voix se fit entendre.

-Tss... J'ai vraiment de la chance que mon masque ne se situe pas sur mon visage. Là, ça aurait été douloureux...

Seikyo avança vers la Shinigami, et sortit du brouillard, le visage complètement ensanglanté.

-En parlant de ça... Je ne vois ni de masque, ni de trou de Hollow. Es-tu réellement une Arrancar ? vociféra la brune.

La blandinette parut surprise, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle souleva ses cheveux, laissant apparaître des fragments de masques en forme d'ailes derrière chacune de ses oreilles.

Devant le regard sceptique de la vice-capitaine, et attrapa le col de son t-shirt, et l'abaissa, découvrant un trou, situé juste au dessus de la poitrine.

-J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me prenne pour une imposteur...

Le ton désormais glacial de l'albinos fit sursauter la vice-capitaine. Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard sinistre de l'Arrancar, qui disparut de son champ de vision. Instantanément, elle sentit son bras se tordre dans son dos, et plaquée au sol. Seikyo donna un coup sec dans la nuque de la jeune Shinigami, qui fut assommée net.

L'albinos se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'immobiliser sur le seuil.

-Puisque je vais rester ici un moment, autant vous prévenir : je suis incapable de faire une Ressurection. Mais étrangement, je suis capable de faire une sorte de Shikai, sans pour autant savoir faire de Bankaï. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire...

Elle sortit, laissant le blond en plan, à côté du corps inerte de la brune. Après quelques secondes de silence, on entendit un murmure venant d'une pièce adjacente.

-Intéressant...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Premier chapitre terminé !

Oui, c'était peut-être un peu long, je conçois...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


End file.
